the life of a uchiha princess
by iiSaraUchiha
Summary: this story is about my OC Sara Uchiha. Its her life story on her journey to become the Uchiha Princess.  DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.
1. WARNING THINGY

OK GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS CUT ME SOME SLACK OK. DO NOT WRITE A BAD REVIEW ON THIS AGAIN GOT IT. LEAVE ME ALONE.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DO NOT READ IT. THAT IS SIMPLE AS THAT.


	2. Chapter 1

The

Life

Of

A

Uchiha

Princess

By: sara janecka

When I was 7 years old, my twin brother and I were in the hidden leaf anbu black cops. We were a legend in the village. Our clan is the uchiha clan. Our names are itachi and sara uchiha.

They said that twins born in the uchiha clan are very powerful. The village gave us a lot of respect. People feared our eyes. We have the sharingan power. It was a curse in the uchiha clan.

My and itachi's powers are the same. Even are sharingan, but I have a power that one one but itachi knows of. I have the power to take a dying person's chakra and store it in my body.

Sometimes my parents say that I was a demon. We also have a little brother name sasuke. He loves you play and train with us. Sometimes he gets annoying but we cant help it.

One night we were planning to destroy the uchiha clan. We met a guy named madara uchiha. He said he was going to destroy the uchiha clan as well. Madara said that itachi and I had the powe to destroy our clan and take over the hidden leaf village. So we agreed with him and started killing people. Once people were dying, my chakra levels went extremely high.

Madara pulled me over and said, " I will be leaving soon. I will not come back till once of the uchiha girls wield the powerful uchiha blade. Make sure you tell your brother that I will be leaving and that ya'lls responsibility is to clean up the mess. People will be going after ya'll so hurry and leave once your finished. Farewell, sara uchiha."

Madara left, and we went back to killing the rest of the clan. Sasuke found out that itachi and I killed everyone in the cland including our parents. Sasuke said he would get his revenge on us when he gets stronger. All we did was look at him then poofed out of sight.

9 years later, sasuke tends to ninja academy where he learns all the jutsu's that he needs to get stronger. Itachi and I have been in the akatsuki organization for 9 years now. Each one of the akatsuki members is paired with someone. Itachi is paired with kisame, deidara is paired with sasori, zetsu is paired with tobi, pein is paired with konan, and hidan is paired with kakuzu. The leader pein said that I don't have to be paired because of my power. Pein said, " sara, you will not be paired with anyone till someone joins. Your new mission is to go to your village and watch the kyuubi. Let me know as soon as you get there. Make sure you are in disguise so you don't get caought as one of us. Also change you last name so no one will know that you're a uchiha. We don't need itachi worrying about you. Now go." And he walked away.

I changed into my anbu black cops uniform and put my akatsuki clothes hidden at the bottome of my bag and left.

The journey was 4 days and 3 nights. When I walked out of the hideout it was a forest with a river in front of me. Of course im standing on water because of my chakra, but its still pretty cool.

I started walking through the forest. It was somewhat dark and light at the same time. Lucky for me I can walk 2 days with out sleep. I was going to miss everyone. Pein said I was going to stay at konoha for awhile, and if it comes to the time where they found out who I really am. I would have to leave and go into hiding till I get back to the akatsuki hideout.

Ive been walking for 3 hours now and then I heard a noise. I took out my kunai and got ready to throw it when zetsu came out and said, " where are you going?' "she is going to the hidden leaf village to watch the kyuubi and her little brother."

"how did you know about my mission?" I asked.

"we were there when he told you." Zetsu replied.

"oh. Then why are you here?" I asked.

"we are looking for tobi. He disappeared and now we have to look for him." He said.

"look where deidara is then you will find tobi. Tobi seems to like deidara very much." I said.

"yea your right. Thanks sara. I hope you have fun on your mission." Zetsu said.

"I will." I replied.

Then zetsu left.

Ever since tobi joined the akatsuki he started liking deidara more and more. Deidara on the other hand likes sasori. The akatsuki is a weird group of people killing and bringing in the jinchurikins to make the ten tails beast. The kyuubi being the 9-tail demon fox is the most powerful one out of the 9. My mission is to watch him very closely and see how strong he really is.

When night came, I started to watch out for enemies I may encounter on the way to konohagakure. Sometimes I hear something and sometimes I don't.

4 days later I arrived at konoha. The watchmen at the gate saw me and let me pass. Today was the day the new ninjas get to meet their sensei's. I was going to help kakashi with his since he got naruto, Sakura, and sasuke.

Kakashi knows that im sara uchiha, but the others don't. I told kakashi to no tell anyone not even sasuke that I was a uchiha and that I was going to help him with the genin.

When I got there, sasuke looked at me with curious eyes. Of course im not wearing my anbu mask, but I was wearing a face mask that made me look like a different person. " hello. My name is sara tsukiyomi. You may have not heard of me and that's ok. I will be helping kakashi in helping with your training. If you have any questions feel free to ask." I said.

"I do." Said sasuke.

"and your question is?" I asked.

" I know who you really are." Sasuke replied.

I gulped thinking on how he knew who I really am.

" and sasuke how do you know that im not who I said I am?" I asked.

" your eyes." He said.

When he said he knew me by my eyes, I remembered that I didn't put in my contacts. Which means my sharingan was showing.

"well, well, well, looks like my cover is blown. So sasuke what are you going to do to me? Are you going to take your revenge on me or are you going to wait till itachi is here before you do it?" I said with a smirk.

"WHATS GOING ON HERE?" screamed naruto.

"shut up naruto! Its none of your business!" yelled sakura.

" sara I want to get stronger before I can get my revenge on yall." Sasuke said while turning away.

"how about we talk about this tonight at dinner. My treat." I said.

When I turned around I saw kakashi standing at the door looking at us with a puzzled look.

"what did I miss?" he asked

"nothing. We were waiting for you." Said sakura.

"good." Kakashi said smiling

Throughout that time we were talking about what they were going to do when they were done being genin.

"I want to restore my clan and take revenge on two people that destroyed it." Said sasuke.

"what happened sasuke?" asked sakura.

"stupid annoying pink-haired girl shut up. Its none of your business. You shouldn't ask that question ever again got it." Said sasuke.

I got up and walked to the balcony looking out.

"Sasuke, I may be your sister, but it wasn't our fault that it happened." I said.

"then why did you do it? Why? Tell me!" sasuke yelled.

"like I told you. I will tell you at dinner time. No and, if, buts about it." I replied.

As I said that sasuke took off running. I ran after him and tackled him to the ground. "sasuke my mission is to train you to make you stronger. That's why im here. That's why itachi sent me here." I said a lie at the last sentence.

Sasuke looked at me with an angered face. "if you're here to train me then do it. I wont kill you. I love you too much. Please don't leave me again like last time." Sasuke said while running up to me. I hugged him so hard that naruto came up and looked at us.

I dried sasuke's face and walked back to them. I talked to kakashi sensei then I left.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That night Kakashi, Sasuke and i were at the ramen shop eating ramen for dinner.

"Your paying for this Sara?" asked Kakashi

"Yes, i told Sasuke that i was paying for dinner." i replied while shoving some ramen in my mouth.

"Sara, i want to know how Itachi is doing?" Sasuke asked.

"I havent seen him in about 2 months now." i said

"Oh, well ok then. Can you please tell me why youre really here then?" Sasuke asked.

"since i am your older and only sister i should tell you. Kakashi already knows. Thats why he's here. I need him here because he knows something that i dont." i replied.

"Sasuke, Itachi is going to take over Konoha if you dont stop him. Sara cant because she wouldnt want to kill her twin brother. Right now its hard for her to do it. Thats why she's here to trainyou personally. You will still train with us, but the major stuff is with her." Kakashi said.

"are you saying that i have to train twice as hard as the other two losers. Well then i accept that challenge." said Sasuke.

"well before we do that, Kakashi Sensei has to test yall." i said.

"What test?" asked Sasuke

"i cant tell you till tomorrow when we meet over by the river." Kakashi said smiling.

"lets hope its not all day i have other things i have to do." i said

"im sorry. its up till noon." Kakashi said

"Oh good. ill have time after to get what i need dont then." i said.

"What do you have o get done?" Kakashi and Sasuke said at the same time.

" i cant tell yall because its between me, itachi and the Third Hokage. Im sorry guys. Oh i need to leave right now." i said while getting up.

"why are you leaving and what about the bill?" asked Sasuke.

" i need to go talk to the Third Hokage. Here is the money to pay for the bill. Bye guys." i said while kissing the top of Sasuke's head.

As i left, i passed by Naruto who was heading to the ramen shop. I stopped and stared for amoment then i started walking again. i wanted to tell Naruto to leave them alone but talking to the Third Hokage was more important.

As i walked to the office of Lord Third Hokage, i remembered that its been 9 years since ive been here and talking to the hokage was going to be very stange no matter how you put it.

When i got to the office door, i knocked on the door.

"Come in." said the hokage.

"Lord Hokage it is i, Sara Uchiha that wishes to speak with you about my mission for being here when i betrayed this village." i said

" i figured that you would come to talk to me today. What about your mission do you want to talk about?" he asked.

" The reason im here is to let you know that my twin brother Itachi Uchiha is going to attack the hidden leaf and kill you and take over as the fifth hokage. You need to sent the Anbu a mission to check all the way around the village to make sure he isnt already here. I want to train Sasuke before he comes. I love my brothers but i cant lose Sasuke! He's too precious to lose!" i said.

" i know Sara. Calm down your getting too loud. I will let the Anbu know about this. Sara, train Sasuke and make him stronger than he is now. Even though you betrayed this village, your still apart of it no matter what! You are like a daughter to me. Your power is so above Jinchuriki level that you can rule this world. Now go home. You need your rest for tomorrow. I will see you at the Uchiha village tomorrow after Kakashi's test." said the Third Hokage and left the room.

That night i had a hard time sleeping. All i could think about was Itachi coming to take over the village. Me not having a place to stay because Sasuke didnt tell me where he was staying, i stayed over at Kakashi's place. It was very awkward because i secretly had a crush on Kakashi, but i never had the courage to tell him. Since i couldnt sleep, i got up and i was in nothing but in my bra and underwear, i decided to walk to Kakashi's room to see if he was awake or not.

" Kakashi, are you awake?" i asked

" Yea kind of..." he trailed off

I looked down and saw what Kakashi was looking at.

"im sorry i didnt have a shirt to sleep in. I guess i should leave then right." i said while starting to leave.

When i turned around to leave, Kakashi got up and closed the door in front of me. He was right behind me and so close to me that i was blushing really hard.

" i know you have a crush on me. i also know why you wore this instead of a shirt over it." he said.

Kakashi's lips were so clost to my ear, it felt like he was going to eat my ear. I felt Kakashi put his arm around my waist. Then he started kissing my neck and thats when we were on the bed making out. Thats when i blacked out. I had no idea that sex felt so great. This was Kakashi's way of telling a girl that he really likes her. Kakashi never likes anyone. I wonder why he would do this to me. Is he drunk? Or is he just doing this to make me happy.

"kakashi why are you doing this to me?" I said.

"Its because i love you Sara." Kakashi said.

"Really Kakashi, or are you lying to me, because you never have fallen in love with anyone before." I said

"Sara, you are the first girl i have ever fallen in love with. I really do love you." he said while kissing my forehead.

The rest of the night i slept with Kakashi in his bed. Kakashi had to be the only one that knows about me besides Naruto, Sakura, The Third Hokage, and of course Sasuke. It was very weird to be back in the village that i betrayed.

Sasuke was confused about me being back. Whats more surprising is that no one even noticed my Sharingan. Maybe they are dumb?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning I got up, before kakashi and got dressed. I went to go look for Sasuke, but instead I went to the training grounds where we were going to do the test. The river looked very nice to swim in but I didn't want to expose my skin to other people. I was surprised that kakashi didn't see my giant birthmark on my back.

Itachi said that was a mark of royalty because no one else has that mark. He told me that one day I would become the uchiha lord. Well we don't have a clan anymore.

As I waited Sasuke showed up and sat down next to me.

"Hey Sasuke what's up?" I asked.

"I'm waiting for this test to start so I can get it over with. I want to start training with you." Sasuke said.

"I can't wait for the test to be over too." I said.

"Well that's kind of rude don't you think?" Kakashi said

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura walked towards us. It looked like they met up while they were coming here. Naruto ran towards us with a lot of energy. No surprise there. Naruto is a very annoying kid like Sasuke and kakashi had said last night.

I got up and brushed the grass off my butt and walked towards kakashi.

"Good morning guys." I said.

"Good morning Sara-sempai." Said Sakura

"I never really noticed, but you look just like Sasuke-kun." ,Said Naruto.

"Naruto, I don't look like her now shut up." Sasuke said angrily.

"Ok guys calm down. I need to explain to yall what the test is." Kakashi said.

When I look at Kakashi, he was staring at me with imitated eyes like he was getting ready to do something to me.

I decided to look away at a tree and saw that the hokage was sitting in a tree watching us. I pretended that he wasn't there because I didn't want distract the kids. Kakashi on the other hand was explaining the test.

"Now, before you start you have to watch out for Sara because she will be defending me while you are trying to get the bells. There are only two bells which means if two people got a bell the other person will leave and go back to ninja academy." He said.

When Kakashi said that, Naruto gulped because he would be the one that would not make it through the test. I giggled quietly because Kakashi was just kidding about sending his students back to ninja academy.

When Kakashi said go, Naruto ran towards kakashi and I tripped Naruto while he was running.

"What the heck was that for?" he yelled.

"Lesson #1: Don't run up to your enemy. That's how you can die." I said.

Then Sakura came running up behind kakashi and I grabbed her and dragged her in the trees.

"Lesson #2: Just because your enemy can't see you. They still have others to help. You did well but you forgot that I was there. Remember that Sakura." I Said.

"Ok. I will do better." She said nervously

When I turned around, Sasuke jumped out of the trees with a kunai knife going towards Kakashi. Of course with my Sharingan I knew he was going to try and attack Kakashi, so I tackled Sasuke to the ground in mid-air.

"The hell Sara!" he cursed

"Lesson #3: Look into your enemies eyes and figure out what they're going to do. Especially a Uchiha with Sharingan." I said.

At noon the test was over and Kakashi let everyone stay. I told my good byes to them and I was off to the abandoned Uchiha Village.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I got to the gate of the Uchiha village; my memories of being there flooded back in my head, even the night of the destroyed village. It was devastating.

I walked in through the gate and saw the third hokage there waiting for me. I walked to him a greeted him with a smile on my face.

"Did you enjoy watching the test this morning?" I asked.

"Yes. Sasuke has done a pretty good job. Sakura needs more work, and Naruto needs a lot, but most of all you need to teach Sasuke about the Sharingan. Sasuke should be able to have the 1st tomoe of the Sharingan already, if not then help him. He is a Uchiha after all and so are you. Don't you have the Mangekyou Sharingan already?" said the hokage.

"Yes sir. Both Itachi and I got it when we lost our parents that day. Sasuke was terrified. I will never forget that day." I said

"The aweful memory of that day is hard yes, but its in the past and over. Now we need to look for the Uchiha blade, yes?" said the hokage.

"Yes" I said

We started to look for the Uchiha blade. The one sword that lets people know that you are the Uchiha lord. This sword is a powerful weapon. It could change to any weapon you need. Plus it would come back to you if you lost it.

After about 20 minutes of looking, I found the place where the last Uchiha lord lived. So I told the hokage if he would like to stay outside so that there was no one inside that actually survived the attack might be in there.

As I walked in, the dust floated around. It looked like there was a fire here that day. The roof was completely gone and there were no back walls. I walked around the house trying to find the secret door that lead to the sword. I was the one that killed the uchiha lord and I also knew that he didn't have the sword with him. Once I got to the uchiha lords room, I saw a shiny object under the debri, so I went over there and pulled out the uchiha sword.

I picked up the sword and walked back outside to meet with the hokage. Unfortunately, he wasn't there. He did however, leave me a note.

_Dear Sara, _

_I should have told you earlier. The uchiha lord before you was going to make you the uchiha lord after him. Now you have the sword, you are now the official uchiha lord. Come back to my office first thing tomorrow morning and you will receive the uchiha sage headband that you must wear._

_Lord Third Hokage_

After I was done reading the note, I slipped it in my top and headed back to Kakashi's place and waited for him to get there. When I turned around, Kakashi kissed me on the lips.

"kakashi, what was that for?" I asked

"I just wanted to give you a kiss. Where did you get that sword from?" he said

"This is the Uchiha blade. Im the uchiha lord or "princess" if you would like to call it." I explained

"Well, "princess" lets go inside and celebrate." He said

"No sex Kakashi and that's final." I said

"And why not. You enjoyed it the last time." He smirked

" I didn't expect it the last time, that's why. Right now I need to find out where Sasuke lives so I can live there. Im sorry that im ditching you but I am training Sasuke so I have to live with him. So do you know where he lives?" I asked.

" Yes I do. By the way im not a stalker or anything. The hokage wants me to know where they live in case I need them I can just go to their place." Kakashi said

So I got my things and we headed to sasuke's place. He didn't live far from kakashi so that was good.

I knocked on the door and Sasuke opened it.

"what the hell do yall want?" Sasuke asked

"Fuck you. Im going to live here now so shut the fuck up." I said back

"WHAT? You are not going to live here with me! I only have one bedroom and bed. Where would you sleep?" Sasuke yelled

"on the bed with you." I said

" No way! That's gross!" he screamed

"You climbed in my bed a lot when Itachi scared you! So its normal!" I yelled back

"im going to go now." Kakashi said without interrupting us.

I walked inside and put my stuff down. Sasuke sat down and mumbled like a small child. I walked back over to Sasuke and hugged him.

"Sasuke I have some good news." I said

"Whats the good news?" he asked.

"Im the uchiha lord. I have the sword and I want to rebuild the clan." I said

When I said that Sasuke had a grin on his face. He gave me a big hug. Sasuke never does this when others were around which was ok. It was nice to see him smile again. Ever though he usually doesn't.

I got up and walked to the bedroom and put my stuff by the wall. Then I walked to the bed and examined it. The bed is only made for one person and adding me on there wont work and it would be uncomfortable. So I walked back into the living room and layed on the couch.

"Night Sasuke." I said and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up the next day all sore.

"Sasuke you up." I said

After about five minutes of silence I got up and went to his bed. He wasn't there.

"Damn it Sasuke. He didn't even leave me a note." I said

I got back to the living room and heard a knock on the door. I went to the door and there was a guy with a crow on his forearm.

"Are you Sara Tsukiyomi?" he said

"Yes I am. Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"This crow was delivering a message on its back and it has your name on it. Kakashi told me where you were staying for the night so I brought the crow here for you." He said.

"Thank you." I said while letting the crow perch on my forearm.

I took the crow to the table and looked at his back to break the seal.

"Release." I said

I got the message out and broke the seal again. I opened the message; it was from Itachi:

_Dear Sara,_

Heard that you are staying with Sasuke. Pain told me. I really disapprove of this but it's too late now. Be well and don't get caught being there. Let Sasuke know that I love him and that I wish I was there to see him train and grow up. Please write back and take some pictures of yall.

Bye twin,

Itachi

I haven't heard from Itachi in over a month. I was happy that I got a letter from him. I got up from the table and found some food for me and the crow. Once that was done I got dressed and took my camera and the crow with me to go find Sasuke.

20 minutes later, I found Sasuke training with Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto. When I got closer I snapped a picture of Sasuke.

"What the hell Sara?" he yelled.

"Sorry, Sasuke. I'm taking pictures for Itachi. I got a messenger crow this morning from Itachi. He says he loves you and that he wishes he was here with us." I said

"He…loves…me." Sasuke shuttered

"Sasuke, he always loved you. No matter what. When I was with him that night he was crying because we did that. He didn't want to do it but it was orders." I said

Sasuke looked away for a little bit. Then I remembered that I had to meet with the hokage.

"I have to go. The hokage needs to see me. Bye guys." I said and left.

On the way to go see the hokage, Maito Gai stopped in front of me.

"Who are you? I have never seen you before. You look like that Sasuke kid." He said.

"I'm Sara Tsukiyomi. I'm new here. The hokage needs to speak with me. Bye now." I said

When I got to the office, the hokage gave me the headband. I said thank you and put it on. It looked weird on me at first but I got used to it.

"Lord Hokage this is going to blow my cover." I said

"I know. The whole point is for you to be known as a Uchiha and not someone else. Now if you excuse me we have a meeting to go to." He said

"But sir you do know that I am a criminal. I work for the Akatsuki. You should know this. I don't need to have my cover blown and then get attacked." I said

"The meeting is about you. Come, we must not be late." He said

I followed him all the way to the meeting room and waited outside.

The meeting went on for a little bit, and then I was called inside.

"This is the new Uchiha Lord?" said the man leading the meeting

"This is Sara Uchiha. Her little brother is Sasuke." The hokage explained.

"She shouldn't be allowed in the village. She's a criminal. She destroyed the Uchiha clan!" yelled the man.

"It was an order! I had no choose! I didn't want to do it and neither did Itachi! We didn't want to disobey orders! I came back to train my little brother. I love him and I love this village." I yelled

"Do not yell at me!" the man yelled back

I walked out and ran to find Kakashi. When I found Kakashi, he was still training Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. I found a nice shade by the tree that was close to them. I sat down and leaned against the tree.

An hour later, their training was over. My Uchiha Sage headband was falling off while I was dozing off.

Kakashi picked me up and carried me back to Sasuke's place. I woke up while we were walking.

"Kakashi, what are you doing?" I asked

"Taking you home." He said

"Don't take me home. I need to talk to you about what happened." I said

"What happen Sara? Tell me everything that happened. I'm getting worried about you." Kakashi said.

"When I got to the hokage's office, the hokage gave me this headband as you can see. Then we went to a meeting. It was about me. The guy screamed at me because I came back here. He told me I was a criminal which I am. It wasn't my fault the Uchiha clan was destroyed. Danzo told us to do it and we did. I swear this village is becoming gay. I shouldn't have come back. Kakashi put me down please." I said

Kakashi put me down and hugged me. He had a worried look on his face which made me look away.

I walked away to clear my head. I wound up at the uchiha gate. I walked in and went to my house that I grew up in. it was still in one piece. I walked inside and looked around. It was very dusty and dirty. Rats ran around the house but they didn't bother me. I found the broom and dust pan and started sweeping the place up. By the time I was done it was 10 0'clock at night. The house was spotless. I even cleaned the dried blood that was once where mom and dad were. I fell asleep in my old room in my nice warm bed. I miss being in this house. It had great memories that I can't forget.


End file.
